1969
by Spoilers Speculations
Summary: Martha and the Tenth Doctor are in 1969 for the Fifth time, and they stumble upon the Eleventh Doctor, River, Rory and President Nixon, messing with Apollo 11. Oneshot.


**This is a curious thing that I've come across since watching previous episodes of Doctor Who. In the Episode of Sally Sparrow and the Weeping Angels, the cop lands in 1969 and the Doctor and Martha talk about visiting the time before...Four Times. This is their fifth time in the place.**

**It made me wonder what would happen if they'd met the Eleventh Doctor on one of their trips...**

**Jezrika Iliad.**

* * *

><p>1969<p>

Martha Jones looked around. There was the rocket, the base of Apollo 11. Somewhere around here, she knew, Neil Armstrong and his friends were waiting. The Doctor clapped his hands.

'Apollo 11! Let's go!' he smiled at her. 'Come on, there's no harm in looking!'

They got into the Base and evaded several security guards, finally dressing up in the lab coats to be the Engineers for the Rocket itself. But as they got to the top of the Rocket, there was an uproar. A man was fiddling with the wires of the rocket…

'What's he doing that for? This could put everyone's life in jeopardy! Hey! You!' Martha yelled. 'What do you think you're doing?'

The man looked up and stood stock still. His eyes wavered over the two of them, before security was called and he was taken away. Intrigued, the two companions followed him.

Then Martha saw what he had in his hands. A Sonic Screwdriver…this was either a Time-Lord, or even a future self of the Doctor! She looked at her Doctor and bit her lip. He'd noticed. And he was scowling. 'Idiot. Why did he come back here if he knew we'd been four times together? There must be something wrong…' he was mumbling.

They made it into a disused lecture room and the security guards had handcuffed him down.

'I did it on the President's orders.' He claimed. Everyone laughed, Martha included. Then President Nixon himself arrived, out of THE TARDIS! A man and a woman were following, both dressed in formal suits. Martha had to laugh as she saw the man break something by accident.

'Before I go, Mr President, can I speak to those two over there? Mrs Robinson, Nose, come with me.' The other Doctor pointed at them.

'I'll go check on our other project. America salutes you, my good men!' Nixon cried, before retreating back into the TARDIS and closing the doors. The two companions hurried over.

'Ten, Martha, meet my new Companion, the Nose. Can't tell you his real name because it will mess up everything. Timey wimey, Spacey wacey nonsense. Have you met Mrs Robinson yet? No, no, you haven't. Right. What's that word you use, dear?'

'Spoilers.' The woman smiled, a serene smile on her face.

'What are you doing here? You do realise that we came here four times before the Weeping Angels scenario!' Ten hissed. Eleven nodded.

'We're here for Neil Armstrong's foot. And you're still dealing with the Weeping Angels?' He smiled. 'Very long story, and I still don't know half of it.' He turned to the man and scowled. 'Trust Amy, indeed. Fish Fingers in Custard-' he stopped, sheepishly turning away from the scowling man and back to Martha and the Doctor.

'Anyway, can't stay. Legs is with the Third and it won't be pretty.'

'Doctor, sweetie, Spoilers. So why are you back, Doctor? Four times?' the woman sighed. She looked like the man, indeed, if he'd been older or she'd been younger they could have been related.

'Yeah, we got bored.' Martha smiled. 'I'm Martha.'

'He knows that. He's my future!' Ten cried. 'We'd better leave. They might have sent another few survivors for us. Got to go.' He frowned. 'I do get back to the TARDIS, right?'

'Spoilers would be really nice right now.' Martha sighed. She looked at the man hopefully but he was occupied with something else. His hand was flashing.

'Doctor, we have to go. Now!' he looked fully at Martha and she saw a gate of tally marks on his face.

'Nixon!' the woman cried, and the three of them ran for the TARDIS, leaving the Doctor and Martha shocked.

'That was strange, Doctor.' Martha said after a few moments. The siren of the TARDIS whirred as it faded into time and space...greatly unnerving them both as they weren't inside.

'He let off one very big, what'd they call it, Spoiler, though.' the Doctor grinned at her, happily. 'Whatever they do, they've told us the best things ever!'

Martha was puzzled. 'What were they, then?'

'That we survive this...that I don't turn ginger, and that I get to mess with Apollo 11!' he smiled.

Then the Doctor's sonic started whirring and they were running for the source. Another way of talking to Sally Sparrow and closer to getting out of there was evident.

Martha sighed as she ran. The Doctor was never going to stay as her Doctor, the Scottish man she'd grown to love like a brother. He was going to move on with his life and she hers. It wasn't going to last forever, like she'd hoped.

The new Doctor, the new companions…and the woman had called him Sweetie and dear. And the man, with the spooky tally marks and flashing hand…that wasn't normal.

The Doctor made Children of Time. Humans had changed when they travelled with him. She had, for one, and she knew she would never be the same. It was going to end…but not yet. Not so soon. She still had so many places to go, so much to do. It would be a while before she wanted to go home, that was certain. She smiled. He wouldn't make her go home...

Not while they were stuck in 1969 without a TARDIS and hoping on one single girl with a fairytale name…Sally Sparrow.


End file.
